Alternate
by Erehmi
Summary: Siapa bilang ia harus memilih? Ia hanya akan berpura-pura dan terus berpura-pura sampai ... selamanya? Toh tidak akan ada yang percaya kalau ia hidup di dua dunia yang berbeda.


**Alternate**

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Sunrise, Bandai, and their creators

This is just a fan work and no material profit gained from this.

A/N: AU story, perubahan _setting_ terus-terusan, kemungkinan OOC, typos, ect.

* * *

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

.

Rasanya seperti berjalan di bawah air.

Ketika dia mendongak, dia bisa melihat cahaya di balik layar ombak yang bergelombang. Tidak, bukan layar, lebih seperti kanvas. Ya, begitu indah.

Tapi dia tidak bisa melihat apa pun dengan jelas dan itu membuatnya frustrasi.

* * *

.

" ... engarku? Hei!"

Dia membuka mata dengan usaha keras. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa ia perlu bersusah payah melakukannya.

Yah, paling tidak orang itu berhenti meneriakinya.

"Hei, hei, tetap buka matamu." Suara itu kembali. Dia bahkan tidak sadar kapan dia menutup matanya. "A-a-aku minta maaf! _Kumohon_ , bertahanlah. Ambulans—hei! Di sini!"

Laki-laki berambut biru tua itu melihatnya lagi dengan tatapan yang aneh. "Jangan mati."

* * *

.

Sesuatu mencengkram tangannya dengan sangat kuat dan menariknya. Air itu masih ada, masih mengukungnya, masih enggan melepasnya, namun tarikan itu tak kalah keras kepala.

Dia mau protes dan baru membuka mulut ketika ia tersedak. Air yang terasa aneh, pahit—asin?—itu menyeruak masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya. Ia tidak bisa bernapas.

Air itu nyata.

* * *

.

"Tuan! Kau bisa mendengarku?"

Suara yang berbeda kini gantian meneriakinya. Ia berkedip dengan sangat pelan dan menemukan seseorang dengan jaket berwarna neon dan biru berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Seluruh dunia bergetar dan bergoyang. Gempa?

"Bagus. Siapa namamu?"

Ia berkedip lagi.

"Tuan, kau bisa mendengarku? Siapa namamu?"

Ada yang salah. Sesuatu menempel di sekitar hidung dan mulutnya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat berat dan ia tidak bisa menggerakkan bahkan satu jari pun. Apa—

"Tekanan darahnya _drop_!"

"Sial! Ambilkan—"

* * *

.

Kali ini ia tidak langsung membuka mata. Ia bangun, sungguh, namun memutuskan untuk diam sejenak, menikmati ketiadaan seseorang yang meneriaki atau sesuatu yang menariknya, tanah datar yang stabil di bawahnya, dan kehangatan yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Rasa sakit itu menyerang kepalanya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kira!"

Seorang wanita berambut pirang pendek menatapnya dengan sangat khawatir. Kaos oranye yang dia kenakan sangat lusuh dan penuh noda cokelat kehitaman.

Ia mengeryit. "Siapa ...?"

Ekspresi wanita itu berubah. Ia terlihat ... ragu? Tangannya terulur seperti hendak meraih tangannya, namun berhenti di tengah jalan. "Aku Cagalli, adikmu," jelasnya lembut, "apa yang terakhir kauingat?"

Dahi Kira berkerut. Adik? Dia punya adik? "Aku ..." Ia bersumpah sesaat yang lalu ia sedang berjalan di trotoar di jalan Minerva, di depan deretan toko buku, penjahit, dan sebagainya ... Hari yang mulai gelap dipenuhi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang untuk pulang. Ia yakin ia sedang berjalan ke apotek di seberang jalan untuk membeli ... beli apa? Lalu tiba-tiba ...

Astaga, ia benar-benar mengantuk.

Wanita bernama Cagalli itu mengelus pipinya dengan sangat hati-hati dan tersenyum. "Tidurlah."

Ia melihat api unggun di sebelahnya sebelum matanya tertutup.

* * *

.

Udara dingin menyambutnya. Kenapa rasanya dingin sekali di sini?

"Tuan Yamato?"

Ia menelan ludah dan melirik ke samping.

Wanita itu tersenyum puas. "Bagus. Bagus. Bagaimana perasaan Anda?"

"Cagalli ...," panggilnya lemah, mencoba merasakan nama itu di lidahnya.

"Oh! Anda mengingat nama saya!" Cagalli terlihat benar-benar senang sekarang. Ia berdiri tegap, memperlihatkan jas putihnya yang disetrika dengan sempurna. "Sepertinya keadaan Anda lebih baik dari yang saya takutkan, Tuan. Anda benar-benar beruntung."

Alis Kira bertaut. "Kau adikku." Ia memerhatikan sosoknya sekali lagi. "Kenapa kau berpakaian begitu?"

Senyum di bibir kecil itu sirna. "Tuan Yamato, saya bukan adik Anda. Saya Dokter Cagalli yang merawat Anda." Ia tersenyum sopan. "Apa yang terakhir Anda ingat?"

"Kau sudah menanyakannya tadi."

Kedua alis Cagalli terangkat. "Maaf?"

"Kau sudah menanyakannya, hal terakhir yang kuingat. Kau—ah!" Kira meringis sambil mencengkram dadanya. Napasnya memburu. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang membungkus kulit di sekitar dadanya. Perban?

"Pelan-pelan, Tuan Yamato. Tarik napas pelan-pelan—jangan terlalu dalam. Anda punya beberapa tulang rusuk yang patah," tuntun Cagalli tenang, mengontrol ranjangnya lebih tinggi.

Ia bisa bernapas lebih mudah. "Aku ingat ...," ia menelan ludah, "tenggelam. Aku tenggelam, kan?"

Cagalli menggeleng. "Anda mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Untungnya pengemudi yang menabrakmu orang yang bertanggung jawab. Namanya Athrun Zala. Dia langsung menelepon ambulans dan menungguimu sampai setengah jam yang lalu."

Kira mengerjap. "Aneh," gumamnya. Ia yakin benar air yang ia rasakan dan telan itu nyata. Ia masih bisa merasakan sensasi menjijikkan itu di rongga mulutnya dan tarikan samar yang menahan tubuhnya menuju permukaan. Di sisi lain, ia juga ingat dengan jelas dirinya yang sedang berjalan di sekitar toko buku, penjahit, dan _cafe_ sederhana. Hari yang mulai gelap dipenuhi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang untuk pulang. Ia yakin ia sedang berjalan ke apotek di seberang jalan untuk membeli antiseptik dan plester. Lalu tiba-tiba ...

Ada api, api yang sangat besar yang menghantamnya, benturan keras di kepala, teriakan, lalu air.

Ia tenggelam.

Kira menutup matanya lagi dan mencengkram selimut di samping tubuhnya, menahan gelombang rasa sakit yang kini berasal dari seluruh tubuh. Otaknya kacau.

"Akan kutambah sedikit penghilang rasa sakitnya," ujar Cagalli pelan sembari berkutat dengan suatu alat berbentuk kotak di samping kasur. "Anda perlu tidur, Tuan Yamato."

Kira tidak menyangkal sedikit pun.

* * *

.

"Hei." Seorang wanita berambut merah muda tersenyum lembut padanya.

Entah kenapa Kira balas tersenyum. "Hei."

Siapa dia?

Mata biru langit wanita itu menjelajah ke atas kepalanya sejenak dan tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat sedih. "Sudah kembali bersama kami, Tukang Tidur?" Mata biru itu kembali menjerat matanya.

"Mungkin?" Ia masih bisa merasakan nyeri yang menusuk-nusuk di tengkoraknya meski tidak seintens sebelumnya. Ia mencoba mengambil napas dalam-dalam, tidak ada rasa sesak. Hei, bukannya ia mengalami cedera tulang rusuk?

"Dia sudah bangun?" Suara lain yang lebih berat menyahut dari samping.

Kira mengernyit. _Bung, suaramu._

Sepertinya wanita berjaket parasut kebesaran berwarna abu-abu itu juga punya pemikiran yang sama karena ia langsung memberi tatapan tajam pada pria berambut biru tua yang sedang menghampiri mereka.

Pria itu, orang yang meneriakinya berkali-kali waktu itu, membalas dengan tatapan yang lebih tajam, namun bukan ditujukan untuk wanita itu, tapi dirinya.

"Athrun?" Seperti saat ia menyebut nama Cagalli, nama itu terasa aneh.

"Bangun. Kita pergi sekarang," perintahnya tanpa banyak bicara.

"Dia masih belum pulih—"

"Kalau begitu biarkan dia pulih di jalan. Demi Tuhan, Lacus! Hanya karena dia _kekasihmu_ —kapan kau bisa menerima fakta kalau kita berada di tengah-tengah peperangan? Kau tidak bisa mendapatkan semua yang kau ingininkan! Lengah dan kau akan mati!"

"Aku tahu," balas Lacus. "Aku hampir melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Kalimat yang diucapkan dengan sangat tenang itu entah bagaimana berhasil membuat Athrun bungkam. Ekspresinya kerasnya diselipi perasaan bersalah, murka, dan takut yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Kira bisa melihat kedua tangannya yang terkepal erat sampai keputihan.

Kira menekuk sikunya dengan hati-hati dan memekik pelan ketika lengan bawahnya bergesekan dengan tanah. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh lagi. Matanya baru menyadari perban yang membungkus kedua lengan bawahnya rapat-rapat. Tidak ada infus.

Sayang sekali. Dia benar-benar membutuhkan penghilang rasa sakit sekarang.

"Hati-hati, luka bakarnya tidak terlalu parah, tapi tetap butuh waktu untuk sembuh," jelas Lacus.

"Luka bakar? Aku tidak ingat ada api waktu kecelakaan," gumam Kira pelan, mengatur napas dan rasa sakit menusuk yang kembali dengan kadar lebih intens, baik dari kepala mau pun tangannya.

Ada jeda pendek sebelum ia mendapat tanggapan. "Kecelakaan?"

Mata lavender itu bergeser ke arah Athrun. Tangannya berhasil terangkat sedikit dengan kedutan kecil beberapa kali. "Kau menabrakku dengan mobil, lalu memanggil ambulans." Ia menurunkan tangannya lagi dan menutup mata. Dunianya berputar. "Cagalli yang memberitahuku." Kira menelan ludah.

"Kau masih berpikir kita harus pergi sekarang?"

"Jangan kira aku menikmati ini, Lacus. Kita tidak punya pilihan. Dia seperti ini karena salahnya sendiri!"

 _Hebat._ Kira tidak mengerti kenapa mereka berdebat. Tidak bisakah mereka diam sebentar?

Ia membuka matanya lagi. Perasaan berputar itu sedikit berkurang. "Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa jalan." Kira menggapai-gapai tangannya yang langsung ditangkap oleh Lacus dan membantunya berdiri. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, mempersiapkan diri untuk langkah pertama yang akan dia ambil secara harfiah. "Kuharap kita bisa menghindari lalu lintas yang padat. Ditabrak mobil untuk kedua kalinya bukan hal yang menyenangkan."

Lacus tidak ikut mengambil langkah yang sama. Wanita itu justru memutar tubuhnya dan menatap matanya lurus-lurus.

Kira mengerjap.

"Kira, sudah tiga tahun tidak ada mobil yang beroperasi lagi. Hari Pemberontakan, perang saudara antarpenyihir, kau ingat?"

"Oh." Tidak, ia tidak ingat. Mungkin otaknya memang sudah rusak kalau ia benar-benar mendengar kata penyihir.

Kepalanya pusing.

"Kira?" panggil Lacus khawatir.

"Bisa kita ...," ia memberi isyarat dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas, "jalan saja?".

Ia melakukannya.

"Kira!"

"Sial! Yzak! Dearka! Aku butuh bantuan di sini!"

Kenapa mereka berisik sekali?

* * *

.

Kira terbangun karena suara nyanyian. Cara bangun yang tidak biasa, tapi ia menyukainya.

"Oh, maaf, apa aku membangunkanmu?" tanya suara merdu itu dari sampingnya.

Dia menoleh.

"Hai," sapa perempuan berambut merah muda dari ranjang sebelahnya dengan riang. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang dibungkus boneka kaos kaki berwarna magenta dengan mata hijau. "Haro bilang selamat pagi!" Mulut boneka itu terbuka-tutup.

"Lacus?" Kira memicingkan matanya. "Kenapa kau di sini?"

Ia terkejut. "Dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

"Mimpi?"

Lacus tertawa. "Kalau suara-suara di sini sampai terbawa ke mimpimu, kurasa tidurmu tidak begitu nyenyak." Ia tersenyum. "Malaria. Aku di sini karena malaria. Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku pergi ke negara tropis bersama tunanganku karena pekerjaan dan lupa membawa losion antinyamuk atau pun obat pencegahan yang diberikan dokterku, jadi ... yah ..." Ia mengangkat bahu. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Aneh." Kira mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Mungkin ini salah obat-obatan yang mengalir di pembuluh darahnya atau karena luka-lukanya, tapi ia benar-benar merasa bingung dan linglung. Oh, dia mengalami cedera kepala, kan? Tidak heran, kalau begitu. Tidak. Tidak di sini. Ia tidak mendapatkan cedera itu di sini.

Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Kesalahan. Ia lupa rusuknya patah.

"Perlu kupanggilkan suster?" tawar Lacus tanpa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Tangannya sudah setengah menggapai ke tombol di samping kasur.

Belum sempat Kira memberi jawaban, pintu kamar mereka berdua terbuka. Cagalli—Dokter Cagalli—masuk bersama dua orang pria berseragam di belakangnya.

"Wah, saya senang Anda semakin sering bangun, Tuan Yamato. Bagaimana perasaan Anda?" tanyanya tulus sembari memasang tensimeter di lengannya dan stetoskop.

Kira mengabaikannya dengan satu gerakan tangan. Hal itu malah membuatnya mendapat tatapan menyelidik dari Cagalli. "Mual?"

Ia menggeleng. "Cuma lelah."

Cagalli melepaskan manset dan stetoskopnya. "Tanda vital Anda bagus. Ada kesulitan bernapas? Pusing?"

Ia menggeleng lagi.

"Kalau Anda cukup kuat, Tuan Yamato, Opsir Joule dan Opsir Elsman ingin menanyakan beberapa hal pada Anda seputar kecelakaan kemarin." Ia mengangguk ke arah pria berambut perak dan pria berambut pirang di sampingnya. "Bagaimana menurut Anda?"

Kira mengangguk.

Opsir Joule maju mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya. Ia menyambutnya setengah hati. "Maaf mengganggu istirahat Anda, Tuan Yamato. Saya Yzak Joule dan ini rekan saya, Dearka Elsman."

Kira mengerang dan memejamkan matanya. Jangan lagi. Jangan ini lagi.

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Aku mau menjawab pertanyaan kalian, sungguh, apa pun, tapi aku juga butuh waktu untuk ... untuk ... istirahat, jadi ..."

Ekspresi mereka kembali tenang. "Tentu, kalau begitu saya langsung saja. Apa pekerjaan Anda?"

"Pegawai restoran cepat saji. Jason's, beberapa blok dari jalan Minerva."

"Apa yang Anda lakukan?"

"Mencuci piring, mengambil pesanan, hanya pegawai biasa."

"Baiklah, di mana Anda tinggal?"

"Tidak di mana-mana."

Jawaban ini berhasil menarik perhatian.

Dearka Elsman maju. "Anda tunawisma?"

Kira mengangguk. "Terkadang menginap di tempat penampungan, kadang di stasiun ..." Ia bisa membayangkan tempat-tempat itu dengan sangat jelas, kehidupan menyedihkannya sebelum kecelakan itu. "Di jalanan, di taman, di hutan, di mana pun ... menghindari penyihir pemerintah ..."

Hentikan.

"Maaf, pikiranku tidak begitu jernih," akunya sembari memijat-mijat mata dengan bantalan tangan. Ia tersentak dan langsung menjauhkan kedua tangannya, bersiap untuk rasa sakit yang menyengat. Tidak ada. Rasa sakit itu tidak pernah datang dan kedua tangannya tidak memiliki bekas perban sedikit pun.

Oh, tidak.

Opsir Joule membuka mulut "Mungkin kita bisa lanjutkan lain kali—"

"Tidak, tak apa. Aku mengerti dengan jelas apa yang kalian tanyakan. Aku mau ini cepat selesai," sanggahnya.

Mendapat tatapan ragu dari rekannya, Opsir Elsman mengangguk.

Pria berwajah tegas itu berdeham. "Kami menemukan kartu mahasiswa di dompet Anda yang kami ambil dari pakaian Anda tempo hari—maaf, sebelumnya—di sana Anda tertulis sebagai mahasiswa di jurusan teknik robotika Universitas Heliopolis. Benar?"

"Ya."

"Universitas Heliopolis berjarak tujuh jam dari sini, Capernicus. Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini di masa aktif perkuliahan, Tuan Yamato?"

Kira mengangkat bahunya dan meringis. Baiklah, mungkin ia memang belum boleh banyak bergerak. "Beasiswaku putus. Ada masalah keluarga ... ujian ... keduanya bukan hal yang cocok diletakkan di waktu bersamaan. Jadi ...," tenggorokannya terasa kering, "sudah lama. Tiga tahun yang lalu."

 _... sudah tiga tahun tidak ada mobil yang beroperasi lagi. Hari Pemberontakan, perang saudara antarpenyihir, kau ingat?_

"Sial." Ia mengumpat.

"Kami mengerti, itu bukan kenangan menyenangkan untuk diingat. Maaf." Kini Opsir Dearka yang bicara.

Kira akan tertawa mendengar kata-kata penghibur salah sangka itu kalau bukan karena ia sadar dirinya akan dianggap gila kalau melakukannya. Ia hanya mengangguk.

"Tuan Yamato, sejujurnya yang membuat kami menganggap penyelidikan ini lebih serius daripada kasus kecelakaan lalu lintas biasa adalah penemuan bekas luka dan lebam lama—"

"Tidak terlalu lama, hanya saja kami yakin luka itu ada sebelum kecelakaan," sela Cagalli dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Ya, itu," Opsir Joule menganggapnya angin lalu. "Apa ada kemungkinan kecelakaan Anda ini disengaja atau direncanakan oleh orang-orang tertentu?"

"Tidak, aku bisa jamin. Aku ditodong malam sebelumnya—kau bisa lihat uang dan kartu ATM-ku tidak ada di dompet. Aku benar-benar hidup sebagai gelandangan beberapa tahun terakhir dan aku yakin tidak ada orang yang sampai repot-repot mau membunuhku. Ini murni kecelakaan. Athrun sendiri yang bilang keadaanku sekarang karena salahku sendiri."

Kedua alis Cagalli langsung terangkat. "Anda sudah pernah bicara dengannya?"

"Ya." Tunggu. "Tidak. Belum. Maaf, aku salah ingat. Dia orang yang berbeda. Aku belum pernah bicara dengan Athrun Zala di sini."

"Apa Anda mengenal Athrun Zala?"

"Tidak." Sungguh, ia bahkan tidak bohong soal ini.

"Baiklah, saya rasa begitu saja. Kami akan menghubungi Anda lagi jika menemukan sesuatu. Semoga cepat sembuh, Tuan." Kedua pria itu menyalaminya dan mengangguk sopan ke arah Lacus yang sejak tadi hanya diam memerhatikan.

Cagalli berjalan menghampirinya. "Saya akan mengantar mereka. Sebaiknya Anda istirahat."

Ia bahkan tidak merasakan usapan lembut di kepalanya setelah menutup mata. Dari semua keanehan ini, ia mengerti satu hal.

Dia tidak tahu _yang mana_ dunia nyata.

Sialan.

* * *

.

Tubuhnya terus bergerak naik turun dengan cepat. Kedua lengannya melingkar melewati sesuatu yang keras dan kakinya ... kenapa ia tidak bisa merasakan tanah di bawah kakinya?

"Dari atas!" seru seseorang dengan suara yang rasanya baru ia dengar.

Tubuhnya berhenti berguncang bersamaan dengan umpatan yang terdengar dari samping telinganya. Dahinya berkerut. Kenapa orang ini berada sangat dekat dengannya? Lalu apa katanya tadi ... atas?

Ia mendongak dan menemukan berbagai barang dari besi dan metal melayang di udara dan meluncur cepat ke arah mereka.

Kira mengangkat kedua tangan. Gejolak tenaga aneh mengalir dari bahu sampai jari-jemarinya dan tiba-tiba pusaran angin yang sangat besar mengamuk dengan tekanan yang dahsyat sampai membuat tubuhnya tersentak ke belakang.

Seseorang menahan punggungnya dan menunduk sehingga ia kembali ke depan. Ia digendong?

Tubuhnya kembali berguncang diiringi bunyi napas tersengal dari atas kepalanya. "Aku tidak menyangka kau masih bisa mengeluarkan tenaga sebesar itu, Kira. Kau memang hebat, Bung!"

Kira menggeser kepalanya yang bersandar di bahu sang pria berkulit cokelat dan memerhatikan telapak tangan kanannya dengan bingung. "Aku yang melakukan itu?"

Ia tidak langsung mendapat jawaban. "Demammu muncul lagi?" tanya—em, siapa? Oh, ya—Dearka.

"Demam ...," lirih Kira sembari menyentuh keningnya sendiri. Panas.

"Lain kali," Dearka berhenti untuk menghindari sesuatu yang melintas cepat di depan mereka sebelum kembali mengambil langkah seribu, "jangan menelan air sungai mentah-mentah. Aku tahu kau haus, tapi kalau kau pikir tenggelam di air kotor adalah kesempatan bagus untuk minum, kau bahkan lebih bodoh dari Yzak."

Kira memejamkan matanya. "Yzak akan membunuhmu." Entah apa yang membuatnya berkata begitu, ia hanya tahu kalau pria berambut perak itu tidak akan membiarkan dirinya dihina begitu saja, terutama oleh Dearka.

Apa dia mengenal mereka?

Teman pirangnya itu tertawa. "Asal kau tidak mengadu ke dia."

Kira tersenyum. "Mendapat sesuatu soal Athrun?" tanyanya pelan.

"Maksudmu?"

Ledakan lain terdengar di depan mereka, menerbangkan udara panas yang menggelitik kulit. Seseorang menyerukan suatu perintah dari kejauhan.

"Kau akan menangkapnya?"

Dearka mendengus. "Karena tidak sengaja melemparmu dengan bola api besar ketika kau menyelamatkan nyawanya? Kalau kau mendengar ceritanya dari Athrun, paling-paling dia akan bilang kalau ini salahmu dan kau menghalangi jalannya."

"Bola api? Kukira kalian menyelidiki kasus kecelakaanku. Tabrakan ... mobil ..." Ia melihat ke belakang. Beberapa orang berlari mengejar mereka sambil melontarkan sesuatu. Tembakan laser? Hei, apa itu bola energi? Eneregi listrik yang dipadatkan menjadi semacam—

Tubuhnya terlontar ke samping oleh gaya yang sangat kuat, melepaskannya dari pegangan Dearka dan membuat mereka terseret di permukaan tanah yang kasar beberapa meter.

Dearka langsung menoleh ke sekitar seperti mencari sesuatu dan berhenti saat melihatnya. Ia berdiri menghadap orang-orang yang menyerang mereka dengan mata berkilat marah. "Cukup main-mainnya!" Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, mengumpulkan energi listrik berwarna biru di telapak tangannya yang terbuka.

"Dearka?" panggilnya bingung, namun ia tahu suaranya terlalu kecil. Badannya sama sekali tidak punya tenaga. Padahal kalau ia bisa mengangkat tangannya lagi ... mungkin ia bisa melakukan trik angin seperti tadi dan membantunya melawan pengejar mereka.

Matanya tertutup.

* * *

.

Ia tidak menyangka akan melihat wajah terkejut Athrun ketika kesadarannya datang.

"Oh, hai. Kau bangun," sapanya canggung.

Kira hanya mengangguk, menunggu telinganya berhenti berdenging dan suara-suara pertempuran di kepalanya menghilang.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Athrun.

"Disorientasi."

Pria itu terlihat terkejut, sepertinya tidak menyangka kata itu akan keluar dari bibir pria yang terlihat seperti gelandangan (benar-benar gelandangan, sebenarnya) waktu pertama ia menabraknya. Pria yang sepertinya baru pulang dari kerja—masih mengenakan kemeja, jas, dan dasi berwarna merah bahkan lengkap dengan penjepit dasi—itu menarik kursi dan duduk di sampingnya. "Kepalamu sakit?"

Kira menggeleng dan mengerjap beberapa kali, membasahi matanya yang pedih. "Aku cuma bingung."

"Akan kuberitahu dokternya. Mungkin ada pemeriksaan yang bisa dilakukan, kau tahu, supaya tidak ada yang terlewat."

Oh, dia orang kaya.

Matanya menoleh ke arah ranjang di sebelahnya, mengharapkan sosok pemilik rambut merah muda dan senyum tulus di bibirnya. Ranjang itu kosong.

"Lacus keluar dari rumah sakit hari ini. Tunangannya datang menjemput."

Kira menyangkal rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menusuk dadanya. Tidak masuk akal. Dia baru satu kali berbicara dengannya, kan? Tidak ada hubungan atau perasaan apa-apa. "Kau mengenalnya?" Perhatiannya kembali teralih ke penjenguk.

Athrun mengendikkan bahu. "Tidak juga. Kami kadang mengobrol ketika aku datang dan kau tidur." Ia tersenyum. "Aku senang akhirnya bisa bicara denganmu."

Kira menautkan kedua alisnya, memerhatikan sosok pria yang sangat berbeda dengan Athrun yang ia temui di ... 'dunia satunya lagi'. Matanya jauh lebih hidup dan ia terlihat jauh lebih muda meski Kira yakin usia keduanya sama. Athrun yang satunya lagi memiliki ekspresi yang keras dengan gerak-gerik yang selalu waspada dan tegang. Dulu dia tidak seperti itu. Dia berubah sejak ibu dan ayahnya dibunuh di malam penyerangan kedua oleh pasukan penyihir pemerintah.

 _Bagaimana_ ia bisa tahu?

"Kau tidak marah?"

Athrun benar-benar terlihat bingung. "Kenapa aku harus marah?"

Ia menelan ludah. "Karena aku menghalangi jalanmu."

Ya, Dearka bilang begitu.

Athrun malah tertawa. "Itu hal paling absurd yang akan dikatakan oleh orang yang menabrakmu. Jika aku hanya akan meneriakimu karena membuat masalah dengan asuransi, biaya rumah sakit, dan noda darah di—" Ia menghentikan dirinya sendiri. "Maaf." Ia berdeham. "Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Aku memang ingin menyalahkanmu untuk menghilangkan rasa bersalah, tapi ini murni salahku. Sungguh, dan aku tidak melebih-lebihkan. Ini memang salahku."

Kira kali ini yang menatapnya dengan bingung. "Kenapa? Kau bermain ponsel sambil berkendara?"

Athrun mengernyit. "Ya. Maaf."

Ia tertawa kecil. "Kau pasti orang yang sangat sibuk."

Pria itu hanya tersenyum.

Kesunyian yang mengisi memberi waktu bagi Kira untuk memerhatikan keadaannya. Ia berada di sebuah kamar kelas dua rumah sakit dengan dua ranjang. Perban yang terlihat sejauh ini hanya gips di kaki kiri—oh, dia baru sadar—dan dadanya. Tangannya meraba-raba kepala dan hanya menemukan plester kecil di pelipis. Bukan hal yang serius, berarti. Rasa sakitnya juga tidak seberapa meski keseluruhan tubuhnya masih terasa berat.

"Aku mendengar beberapa hal tentangmu dari Lacus." Athrun memperbaiki posisi duduknya, melipat satu kakinya dengan punggung tegak.

"Kuharap hal-hal yang bagus."

Seringai itu mengembang lagi. "Ya, dia bilang kau mahasiswa di Universitas Heliopolis."

"Mantan," koreksiku.

Ia mengibaskan tangannya. "Dan mendapat beasiswa. Hei, kenapa kau tidak mencoba beasiswa lain? Beasiswamu bukan satu-satu yang ada di universitas sepopuler itu, kan?"

"Memang. Cuma masalah keluargaku ini agak ... memberi kesan buruk untuk riwayat hidupku juga." Kira menggeleng, menyingkirkan gambar mobil polisi yang terparkir di depan rumahnya beberapa tahun silam. Bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Ah." Pria itu mengangguk paham. "Tapi tidak mengubah kenyataan kalau kau punya mesin yang bekerja dengan baik di sini." Telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah kepalanya sendiri.

Kira tersenyum malu.

"Hei." Wajahnya kembali serius. "Sebenarnya aku sedang merintis usahaku sendiri. Semacam laboratorium untuk membuat projek milikku. Aku juga suka mengotak-atik, tapi aku butuh modal dan punya ayah yang menginginkan anaknya mengambil alih perusahaan tidak selamanya menyebalkankan." Ia menurunkan kakinya dan mencondongkan badan, menatap Kira lekat-lekat. "Aku sudah punya modalnya—pas-pasan, tapi cukup—dan aku ingin mengerjakannya secepatnya, _akan_. Tidak lama lagi.

"Karena pekerjaanku yang sekarang, aku tidak bisa menghabiskan sebagian besar waktuku di sana karena itu aku butuh seseorang, seseorang yang _tahu_ apa yang ia kerjakan dan tidak segan-segan memarahi staf lain jika tidak sesuai dengan tujuan akhir yang diinginkan—yah, nanti kalau sudah ada staf, untuk sekarang sepertinya kita berdua dulu, itu pun kalau kau bersedia."

Kira masih diam dan menatap pria di depannya ini seolah sedang berhadapan dengan alien.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Ia mengerjap. "Kau akan membuat lab untuk hobi?"

"Hobi yang produktif. Kalau hasilnya memiliki harga jual ..." Athrun merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Intinya kau ingin menggajiku untuk menjadi penjaga laboratoriummu dan mengerjakan _projekmu_ sendirian?"

"Tentu saja aku juga ambil bagian!"

"Ya, tapi dari dua puluh empat jam sehari di mana delapan jam kau habiskan untuk bekerja, aku tidak yakin kau bisa mengerjakan projek lebih lama dari tiga jam kalau masih ingin menjaga pola hidup yang tidak membunuhmu pelan-pelan."

Pria itu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kau akan digaji."

"Berapa?"

"Tidak banyak, tapi lebih dari gajimu di Jason's."

"Aku boleh mengerjakan projekku sendiri?"

"Lebih banyak lebih baik."

Kira mengulurkan tangannya. "Dengan senang hati, Pak."

"Bagus." Mereka berjabat tangan. Senyum antusias terkembang di bibir keduanya. Athrun bergeser dan memberi isyarat ke arah nampan di atas lemari kecil di samping tempat tidur. "Suster bilang kau mungkin sudah siap untuk makanan yang lebih padat. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kira mengatur tinggi kasurnya dan merasa puas karena hanya sedikit merasakan sakit saat tubuhnya bergerak-gerak. "Yah, kita bisa mencari tahu," jawabnya sambil meraih meja lipat.

Kabar baiknya, ia tidak memuntahkan apa pun malam itu dan berhasil menghabiskan separuh makanannya. Mereka berdua mengobrol tentang projek robot burung peliharaan yang pernah didesain Athrun saat SMA sampai waktu jenguk selesai.

Malam itu Kira tidur atas keinginannya sendiri dan merasa yakin kalau dunia penyihir dan peperangan yang ia lihat memang cuma mimpi.

* * *

.

Ketika matanya terbuka dan menemukan ekspresi kaku di wajah Athrun yang kotor, dinding bata di belakangnya, cahaya kekuningan yang menari-nari, dan suara derik serta bau kayu terbakar yang menusuk hidungnya, Kira rasanya ingin menangis.

Ralat. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat, berpaling, menekuk tubuh kakunya yang protes, dan membiarkan isakan itu keluar dari tenggorokannya. Meski lima pasang mata melihatnya hancur seperti ini, ia tidak peduli.

Ini tidak adil.

"Athrun! Apa yang kaulakukan?" bentak Cagalli diiringi suara beberapa langkah kaki.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa pun! Dia bangun dan tiba-tiba langsung menangis seperti itu!" Ia terdengar sedikit panik.

"Zala, suaramu tidak membantu sama sekali. Apa kau marah? Oh, tentu saja. Bagaimana aku bisa tidak menyadarinya? _Kau_ berteriak."

"Yzak, jangan sekarang."

Kira semakin melipat tubuhnya dan menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan. Tidak tidak tidak. Ini tidak nyata. Jika ia berkonsentrasi untuk tidur, ia akan kembali ke dunianya yang sebenarnya. Ia mau tidur. Ia _harus_ tidur. Ia harus—

Napasnya tercekat saat seseorang mengelus kepalanya. Matanya membelalak. Ia segera menepis tangan itu dan berdiri. Kepalanya berputar, tidak terima tindakan tiba-tiba itu, namun ia mengabaiknya, memaksa kakinya yang seperti jeli berjalan lebih jauh ke sisi lain ruangan.

"Kira!"

Dia panik. Jantungnya terasa aneh dan ia tidak bisa bernapas. Pandangannya tidak bisa berhenti untuk _fokus saja ke depan_ dan menunjukkan jalan keluar—sialan! Ia semakin panik saat suara-suara itu semakin mendekat. "JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Pusaran angin kencang menyapu penjuru ruangan, mendorong jendela-jendela, dan memadamkan cahaya yang mereka punya, selanjutnya hanya kesunyian. Deru hujan di luar menjadi satu-satunya pengisi ketegangan.

Kira terjatuh di atas kedua lututnya, berpegangan kuat pada dinding. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat lima orang pengejarnya mengerang di lantai. "Tidak. Tidak mungkin." Ia berbalik dan terduduk. Seluruh kekuatan meninggalkan tubuhnya. "Aku benar-benar melakukannya. Oh, _Ya_ _Tuhan,_ aku benar-benar melakukannya ..."

Lacus yang pertama kali bangkit dan mengambil langkah pertama. Kira tersentak ke belakang, menutup matanya dan menggeleng. Langkah itu berhenti. "Kira ... lihat aku. _"_

Ia menggeleng, menggapai-gapai dinding di belakangnya. Kakinya masih tidak bisa bergerak.

" _Kumohon._ " Suara itu terdengar benar-benar tersiksa.

Kira membuka matanya, menemukan lima siluet yang berdiri mengelilinginya ...

 _Mengepungnya._

"Athrun, perapiannya."

Kenapa mereka tidak mau meninggalkannya sendirian? Ia terisak. "Aku tidak seharusnya di sini. Ini bukan duniaku. Aku cuma mau pulang, _tolong aku_."

Ia mengerjap ketika cahaya kembali memenuhi ruangan. Kali ini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas kelima wajah khawatir yang terpaku padanya.

Teman-temannya.

"Tidak! Kalian semua orang asing! Aku tidak mengenal kalian!"

Yzak dan Athrun bertukar pandang. Yzak memberi tatapan tajam pada pria itu sedangkan Athrun ... wajahnya sangat pucat. Kenapa?

Pemilik rambut biru tua itu mengepalkan tangannya dan mengambil satu langkah mendekat. "Kira, aku tidak akan menyakitimu, meneriaki, atau marah padamu. Aku hanya akan mendekat, oke?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

Kira memerhatikan sosok itu dengan awas. Dia seperti Athrun yang ia temui ketika bangun dan menemaninya di rumah sakit. Apa itu memang dia? "Athrun?" Ia mencoba.

Pria itu mengangguk. "Ya, ini aku." Ia terus berjalan, berjalan, dan berjalan sampai hanya berjarak satu meter di depannya. Dia berlutut. "Kau mengenalku, kan?"

"Ya," jawabnya. "Kau menjengukku sore ini dan menawarkan pekerjaan di laboratorium barumu."

Ekspresinya berubah. Kira menelan ludah. Begitu juga dengan Lacus, Cagalli, Dearka, dan Yzak. Wajah merekasemakin pucat.

Apa dia salah?

"Kira, aku tidak punya laboratorium. Aku ..." Ia mengumpat dan menggigit bibirnya. "Maaf ... maaf ... aku yang membuatmu sampai seperti ini. Maafkan aku."

Kira berkedip. "Kau sudah minta maaf. Kenapa minta maaf lagi?"

Athrun menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Apa yang kau ingat?"

"Kau menabrakku. Dengan mobil. Karena menggunakan ponsel saat berkendara?" jawabnya dengan kedua alis bertaut.

Tidak. Bukan itu. Ada bayangan lain yang menyelinap di kepalanya. Terlintas. Samar. Apa?

Pemilik iris zamrud itu menggeleng. "Apa yang kau ingat, Kira?"

Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat. "Aku ... a-aku sedang berjalan di sekitar daerah pertokoan—"

Tidak, ia berlari. Ia berlari melewati daerah pertokoan, bertempur dengan pasukan penyihir berseragam hitam. Ia berlari, menyerang, bertahan. Yzak menyuruhnya pergi menjemput Athrun di jembatan. Rau Le Creuset, memegangi luka bakar parah di perut kirinya sambil setengah berlutut, berhadapan dengan Athrun. Temannya—sahabatnya—terlalu fokus ingin menghabisi orang yang paling dibencinya itu, pembunuh orang tuanya. Api berkumpul dan semakin besar di tangan kiri dan kanan.

Ia tidak menyadari ada penyihir yang membidik punggungnya.

Kira berlari sekuat tenaga, berhasil melontarkan sang penyerang ketika bola api raksasa Athrun ikut mengenainya, menghempaskan tubuhnya ke pembatas jembatan. Ada ledakan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya. Ia mencoba berdiri, terpeleset, dan jatuh.

"Aku tenggelam. Pertempuran di jembatan Mendel." Mata Kira terbuka, kali ini membalas tatapan Athrun dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Tarikan itu ... kau menolongku."

Seulas senyum untuk pertama kalinya mengembang di wajah pria berambut biru di depannya, Athrun yang ini, Athrun dari dunia ini, senyum yang entah kenapa sangat ia kenal.

Tentu saja, dia sahabatnya sejak kecil.

Kali ini ia diam saja ketika Athrun melanjutkan langkahnya disusul Yzak, mantan komandan salah satu pasukan penyihir pemerintah yang dikenalkan Athrun di malam tahun baru; tidak begitu menyukainya karena ia hanya penduduk sipil, namun selalu mendengarkan pendapatnya. Dearka mengikuti, mata-mata pasukan pemberontak yang ia temui di bar yang sama saat itu dan langsung mendapat ujung tombak es yang diarahkan ke tenggorokannya setelah ia tidak sengaja membocorkan rencana pihaknya dan selalu menjadi peredam ketika keadaan memanas di antara mereka. Lacus, mantan tunangan Athrun, seorang aktivis cerdas berhati lembut yang menjadi kekasihnya sejak setahun lalu, mendekat dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan senyum di bibir. Cagalli—

Ia tersentak ketika pelukan itu datang menerjangnya, mengukuhnya erat-erat. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghirup aroma tubuh adiknya yang bercampur keringat, lumpur, abu, dan berbagai hal tidak mengenakkan lain, adik kembarnya yang keras kepala dan selalu bersamanya.

Ia mengenal mereka semua, merindukan mereka.

Cagalli melepaskan pelukannya dan mencubit kedua pipinya tanpa ampun. Tawanya terdengar sangat indah di antara protes kesakitan yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Selamat datang kembali, Kira."

Pria berambut cokelat itu mendongak ketika tangan gemetar Athrun mendarat di pundaknya. "Lain kali, cobalah untuk tidak menyelamatkan nyawaku."

"Takkan pernah."

"Aku tahu."

* * *

.

Kira tidak heran ketika suara dengungan mesin dari AC yang menemaninya selama ini menyambutnya kembali. Pemilik rambut cokelat itu hanya menarik napas dengan hati-hati, mengembuskannya, dan meraih remote TV. Ia baru menemukan berita menarik ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Yamato! Anda kelihatan jauh lebih baik."

Kira tersenyum. "Kau juga kelihatan baik, Dokter Cagalli. Oh, dan tolong panggil Kira saja. Kita sudah lumayan sering ketemu."

"Kalau begitu kau juga harus memanggilku dengan Cagalli saja," balasnya. "Tebak apa yang kubawakan untukmu."

Meski satu tangannya terlipat ke belakang untuk menyembunyikannya, ia masih bisa melihat kelopak-kelopak bunga matahari yang mencuat dari balik punggung kecil itu. "Kalau aku bisa melihatnya, apa masih bisa dibilang menebak?"

Cagalli meletakkan bunga itu di pangkuannya dengan hati-hati. "Kau bisa menebak siapa pengirimnya."

Kira membalas seringai mencurigakan di wajah tembam itu dengan kerutan dahi. Cagalli hanya melirik ke arah buket, menyuruhnya membuka kartu ucapan yang diselipkan di sana.

Sorot matanya melembut ketika melihat nama yang tertera di sana.

"Sayang dia sudah punya tunangan. Padahal sepertinya kalian lumayan dekat."

Ia memutar bola matanya dengan dramatis. "Dokter tidak seharusnya meledek pasien, Cagalli."

"Ups. Jangan laporkan aku ke Dewan Etik." Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya. Sedetik kemudian ekspresinya kembali serius. "Kau tahu kau berada di mana?"

"Kamar kelas dua suatu rumah sakit di Copernicus, Orb?"

"Kau ingat tanggal berapa sekarang?"

Ia terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Kalu tidak salah hitung 23 Agustus 71 CE. Kenapa berta—oh. Athrun sudah memberitahumu?"

Cagalli mengangguk. "Aku yakin kami tidak menemukan cedera berarti di kepalamu. Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Sakit kepala? Pusing? Bingung?"

Kira menarik napas dan memperbaiki posisi bantalnya sedikit. Setelah beberapa lama, ia kembali menatap dokternya dan menjawab, "Apa kalau aku bilang tiap aku tertidur, aku merasa seperti berada di dunia lain—seperti berpindah dunia, _alternative universe,_ semacam itu—kau akan percaya?"

Cagalli membuka mulutnya, menutupnya, dan membukanya lagi. "Mungkin kita bisa pertimbangkan pemeriksaan itu.

Kira tersenyum simpul dan mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi ke televisi. "Jika menurutmu itu bisa membantu."

* * *

.

"Kau siap, Kira?" Cagalli mengangkat tas ranselnya dengan ragu.

Ia menjawab dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya, membiarkan Cagalli menyampirkannya di punggung. Ia mengetes beban yang sudah lama tidak diterima punggung dan bahunya itu. "Oke."

Cagalli mengangguk ke arah Yzak yang berada beberapa meter di depan. Perjalanan mereka mencari penyihir nonpemerintah lain berlanjut. Selama beberapa jam perjalanan berlalu Cagalli tidak pernah meninggalkan sisi saudaranya sedetik pun.

"Hei, Cags. Kurasa kau cocok menjadi dokter. Kau akan menjadi dokter yang hebat," ujar Kira tiba-tiba.

Cagalli memberinya tatapan aneh. "Dari mana kau dapat ide mengerikan itu?"

Kira tersenyum hambar. "Dunia lain?"

* * *

END

* * *

.

Oke, mohon maafkan diksi dan bahasa yang bertele-tela dan susah dimengerti kali ini. Saya nyoba masuk ke POV orang yang kebingungan dan ternyata gak gampang. ahahahahah

Ide original cerita ini sebenernya Kira yang gelandangan, liat Athrun sebagai orang lalu lalang biasa, kecelakaan, mimpi ke dunia fantasi petualangan mengalahkan naga (serius) di _setting_ kerajaan bareng Athrun sebagai sohib dia, pas tidur balik lagi ke dunia nyata dan liat Caga sebagi dokter, eh pas dia tidur dan balik ke dunia itu lagi charanya nambah jadi ada Cagalli, terus Yzak Dearka muncul buat nyelidikin kasus tabrak lari dia, chara di petualangan mereka nambah lagi, begitulah. Endingnya Kira memilih stay di dunia mimpi itu karena di dunia nyata dia gak punya siapa-siapa dan artinya dia mati di dunia nyata (or so). Tadinya waktu nulis saya udah mulai ngarah ke situ, cuma entah kenapa malah ganti jalur ahahaha ya, sudahlah. Hasrat saya nyoba nulis multiple universe akhirnya kesampean.

Terima kasih untuk _readers_ yang meluangkan waktunya dan tahan baca sampe selesai! _Have some comments or suggestion about this one? Feel free to tell me!_

 _Have a good exciting not-confusing life, fellas!_


End file.
